


Good Morning

by youmaybethechancellor



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South, Queen of the South (TV), Queen of the South (USA Network), Queen of the South - USA
Genre: F/M, Set in Season 3, post 3x05, soft Jeresa, vaguely nsfw, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmaybethechancellor/pseuds/youmaybethechancellor
Summary: Teresa wakes up next to James and doesn't get a chance to sneak out for breakfast.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> * anonymous: Hey! Can you do a Jeresa fic about the next morning of their kiss if Teresa stayed in bed please?

She was in that place between sleep and consciousness, unwilling to commit to wakefulness, because she knew what was waiting for her in that world. So much weight on her small shoulders. So much blood on her hands. Sometimes it was all too much and she went to bed with a faint hope that she wouldn’t wake up in the morning. 

Teresa closed her eyes tighter against the late morning sun leaking in through the blinds. She knew that could go back to sleep if she really tried. 

Something -- someone -- moved beneath her, brushing a hand up her bare back. Teresa froze, eyes opening instantly. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

The events of last night came back in a glorious flood. Their hands intertwined on the couch, the kiss she’d pressed to his cheek, the way he’d looked before they kissed, the _hunger._ James had been more than eager to press her down into the couch and kiss her senseless, his hands so warm and everywhere at once. James was fucking _handsy._ She knew he would have kissed her on that couch all night if she’d let him, but the second that she’d mentioned the bedroom, he’d picked her up and they were already moving. He’d accidentally bumped her into the wall on the way to her room and she’d laughed into his neck. It had been perfect. 

She smiled to herself and pressed a kiss to James’ chest. She felt silly for the fear that had been in her stomach when she’d woke and realized that she wasn’t alone. It was just James, and with James she was safe. More than that, even. 

Teresa ran a finger down his chest, hand circling his hip. They were still naked, and her fingers brushed against the soft hairs on his leg. His nipples were dark and hard though she hadn’t touched them yet. Now that she had the time, and enough light, to notice, Teresa saw that his chest wasn’t as hairless as she’d believed. He had the lightest smattering of hair across his upper chest that would have curled if it had been any longer. And of course, there was the dark trail that began at his navel and went down down down… 

She thought about what he’d said last night, about wanting a decent rib eye. After the night they had, he must have worked up an appetite. She certainly had, and the thought of breakfast was particularly appealing right about now.

Teresa tried to extract herself from James, but he pulled her closer before she could escape. They were face to face now, noses touching, pressed flush against each other. 

“Good morning,” he whispered fondly. James sleepily pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear. Her cheek. Her chin. ”Where do you think you’re going?” he asked her shoulder.

“Good morning,” she smiled. She’d never seen him like this -- sleepy and sweet and hers. “I was going to make breakfast.” 

He closed his eyes, smiling softly. “Why would I want that when I have a whole snack right here?” 

“I don’t know what that means.” _But I think I like where this is going._

“You’ll learn.” He flipped them so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip before tilting her chin up and taking it between his teeth. 

Teresa ran her hands up his arms, fingers pressing into his biceps. _God,_ he had nice arms. She hooked her other leg over his back and pulled him down to her possessively.

James kissed her, long and deep and slow, once more before moving on to her throat, sucking little kisses that would bruise if he wasn’t more careful. He continued his descent, leaving a trail of kisses over her breasts and the plane of her stomach. 

“You still hungry?” he smirked from between her hips.

“No,” she breathed, tangling a hand in his hair and tugging him down. 

 

It _was_ a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! let me know what you think !!


End file.
